Love and Leaves
by JulesFire
Summary: RS Oneshot: The Titans have fun with their leaves after raking. Meaningless fluff, the best kind! First Kiss series, as seen on the RobStar Shrine. ONLY a oneshot.


_I admit it: I really like this one. So if you're going to insult it, do it gently and constructively (you can trash my others if you want XD). Kidding aside, I welcome reviews of ALL types, even "flames." However, I ask that every unfavorable review come with an explanation, so that I can work toward fixing the problem, ok? Thanks! _

_If you want to see more than one-shots, leave a story suggestion with your review (because I suck at creativity)._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, and...I want a cappuccino...(I couldn't think of something clever)._

"Look out!" Beast Boy turned into an armadillo in midair and did a few somersaults before landing ungracefully, in human form, on the pile of leaves. Cyborg and Robin had spent all morning raking them up, but Robin, on a rare childish impulse, had leapt into one of the piles...and the rest was history. Even Raven had jumped once, when she thought no one was looking, and was now sitting on a blanket reading poetry. The others divided the leaves into two piles, one for Cy and Beast Boy, and the other for Robin and Starfire. Raven had suggested it to minimize violence over whose turn it was. However, Cy and Beast Boy were now fighting over their pile, and their argument had escalated to an all-out wrestling match next to the pile. Disjointed insults could be heard between grunts of pain as they attempted to pin each other down. Robin, who had climbed a few feet up a tree to get a better angle on his jump, was watching them, chuckling to himself. He heard an infectious giggle below him and looked down to see Starfire, reclining slightly in their pile of leaves and watching her friends' battle for pile possession. Robin let his eyes rest on her for a moment; he never let himself look at her for too long, lest suspicion of his growing feelings arise, but up in the tree and with the others distracted, he felt free to watch her. Her eyes got even brighter when she laughed, he realized. Her hair caught the sun, and he realized that it was the same color as the leaves stuck in it. Her orange skin was flushed from the brisk autumn wind, and the exercise of leaf-jumping. Star had immediately taken to this new activity. She took running starts and flew up ten feet, landing safely in the center of the pile. Robin took care to fluff it up a bit before she went each time, just to be sure she didn't land too hard. He smiled as he watched her do a graceful backflip before landing in a swan dive on the pile, laughing helplessly as she came up for air. She got so much joy out of every part of life, he thought. One of the things I love about her...

Star, her rapture receding a bit, suddenly realized she didn't know where Robin was. "Robin?" she called, standing in the pile and looking around nervously. "Robin? Where did you go?"

Ro--" she gave a muffled scream as something heavy dropped from the tree branch above her and pushed her backwards into the leaves.

------------------------------------------------

Robin, sitting right above her as she called for him, had not been able to pass it up. Taking care not to hurt her, but grinning mischievously, he leapt silently from the branch and on top of Star, pushing them both into the leaves. As soon as they landed Star began to struggle. She couldn't see anything under the leaves. "Who are you? What are you doing? Have you harmed Robin? I'll..." her eyes lit up and she readied her starbolts, illuminating Robin's face. "Robin?"

He laughed at her, but in a friendly way, and soon she got over her embarrassment and began to laugh too. Neither noticed that he was still on top of her until their laughter died, and Star saw that Robin had been idly playing with her hair. Robin realized it as well, and stopped himself quickly. They were both nervous, but they didn't think to move. Star spoke, the silence and Robin's nearness making her uncomfortable. "I thought you were a villain...trying to steal our leaves of happiness..."

Robin chuckled and noticed that Star was smiling slightly. "Star? Did you just make a joke? On purpose?"

"Yes...was it humorous?" She looked at him, her eyes widening hopefully.

He laughed. "You never stop surprising me, Star." He had a sudden impulse to kiss her, but as he leaned down he steered himself away from her lips and dropped a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. 

Star's face fell. However pleasant Robin's warm lips felt on any part of her skin, she knew what a kiss on the nose meant; she had seen enough television to know that it signified a platonic affection, such as that of a brother for his sister. Robin had shown his true feelings at last; he had kissed her nose, and marked her as a sister. She pulled away from him a little, not wanting to feel his warm weight if she could never have more than friendship with him. Robin noticed her sudden withdrawal and realized that he had never kissed her before. Thinking that he must have made her uncomfortable, he felt horrible and tried to apologize. "Star, I'm so sorry, I don't know what made me do that, I--" he stopped when he thought he heard her mumble something. He turned her head so she was facing him again. "What did you say?"

"You missed," she whispered, flushing as she said it. She realized that he knew now what she had wanted, and that she should have kept it to herself. She tried to turn away but Robin held the side of her face firmly. She saw a smile slowly spread across his face as he leaned down to her.

"I never miss," he said huskily, just before pressing his lips on hers. She laughed out loud with sheer joy, but the sound was lost in Robin's mouth. They rolled together, falling deeper into the pile and getting lost amongst the leaves and lost in each other. He held her tightly in his arms, and she moved her hands into his hair. Her starbolts had gone out, plunging them into semi-darkness, and they forgot that anyone else existed.

But everyone else had not forgotten about them. "Dude, what are they doing? Robin tackled her like ten minutes ago, what happened to them?"

Raven shrugged, trying to pretend she didn't know. "They must have forgotten about us," she said, trying and failing to keep the knowing smile off her face.

Just then the pile moved, and out rolled Robin and Star, not noticing that their cover was gone and that they now lay on the grass, holding each other tightly and kissing in full daylight. Beast Boy, turning red from holding in his laughter, finally gave up and let out a shout of hysterics that caused the couple to spring apart, blushing furiously and looking at the ground. Cy laughed along with him, and Raven just shook her head. Star flew away quickly, saying something about "lunch." Raven walked up to Robin and said something quietly in his ear:

"Aren't you glad I suggested the separate piles?"

For a moment it looked as if Robin would get angry; he didn't like to be predicted and manipulated. He thought about it for a second, turned to Raven, and hugged her. Then he ran off after Star for some "lunch."


End file.
